ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Fistful of Clones
Story Elektra and Julie are running through Bellwood, Ship in backpack form on Julie’s back. Elektra is following her Plumbers’ badge, tracking John’s. Julie: Are you sure that will lead us to him? Elektra: It’s tracking his Plumbers badge. He knows how to keep his gear hidden or off. I’ve had difficulties tracking him when he has it off. Julie: You can turn it off? Elektra: You shouldn’t. He does though. I don’t know why. Elektra and Julie arrive in a square, where the Plumbers’s badge was on the ground. Elektra picks it up, frustrated. She then tosses it to the ground. Elektra: Uragh! He’s playing us! That Al-bay-do guy is toying with us. Julie: I thought it was pronounced Al-bee-do. (Julie picks up the Plumbers’ badge.) Albedo: I personally have no preference. (Julie and Elektra look up, seeing Albedo on the roof of a building.) Those who have names that are considered difficult to say for lesser intelligent beings, they get used to others butchering the name. Julie: Where’s John?! Albedo: Oh, my partner is holding on to him. Has something painful in mind for him. Elektra spins the Proto-tool, it forming into bow mode. She fires an energy arrow, hitting Albedo. He erupts in red light. Elektra: Clone. The only reason it was that easy. Julie: His options for clones would be Ditto, or Echo Echo. Elektra: His Nosedeenian form may be used as well. Albedo: (Shouting) Very observant of you! The girls turn, as they see Albedo on a roof far off. Albedo is running, as Elektra takes aim, firing an energy arrow. Albedo’s hit, as he explodes. Elektra roars, furious. Elektra: This is pointless! He probably has dozens of clones! Julie: But, he’s our only link to John. Elektra: What about Ship? Ship: Ship, Ship! Ship comes off Julie’s back. Ship sniffs John’s badge, as he starts sniffing around. Ship then shakes his head, upset. Julie: No luck. But this isn’t right. Albedo doesn’t usually do his own dirty work. In both the Negative 10 and New Chess Pieces incident, he led the groups, never doing anything himself. Elektra: People change. (Elektra spots Albedo on a roof, waiting for them.) Well, let’s hunt him down. End Scene A dream outline covers the rims of the screen, as John leaves his house in the early morning, for his morning run. As always, a group of fangirls give chase. John: (Groans) Some things don’t change. John takes a big step, a burst of wind picking him up, disappearing from view easily. He takes his route into the forest, away from the city. John stops suddenly, as if sensing something. John: That mana. Alb-bee-do! Albedo comes out from behind a tree, looking just like John. Albedo: I actually prefer being called Al-bay-do. John: Whatever. I thought Azmuth threw you in a deep dark hole. Albedo: Do you think that a lower being such as Azmuth could keep me pinned forever? John: One can always dream. Albedo: It wasn’t worth surfacing until you returned. My revenge was to take the Omnitrix from you. John: A little slow. It’s gone. Albedo: It is. (Albedo glows red, as he transforms.) Shadow Lance: While I still have my powers. Shadow Lance swings his arm, firing Chaos Spears. John uses Airbending, repelling the Chaos Spear with an air dome. He then turns into Sonic Boom, dashing and ramming Shadow Lance, sending him into a tree. Sonic Boom: Well guess what. So do I. Sonic Boom dashes in, going for a punch. Shadow Lance blocks it with his arm, as he bends back to dodge a kick. Shadow Lance raises his foot, his hover shoe activating, the flames causing Sonic Boom to jump back. Shadow Lance teleports, reappearing behind Sonic Boom, kicking at him. Sonic Boom catches it, stomping with his foot as an earth pillar hits Shadow Lance, knocking him skyward. Shadow Lance lands, as the two dash for each other, tackling each other several times. Sonic Boom: That all you got?! I’m not even trying right no! Sonic Boom collides with a metal object, falling back as a hollow ring echoes. Sonic boom looks up, seeing a large robot with a round body, an hourglass symbol on its chest. It possesses a small head. It raises its hand, firing darts from it. Sonic Boom runs and dodges, though one had hit his leg. Sonic Boom: Ugh. What’s, happening? His vision becomes blurry, as the robot walks forward. Sonic Boom reverts. Robot: Relax. As your cleansing will be quite painful later. End Scene John wakes with a start, hyperventilating as he discovers he is pinned to a metal slab, trying to break free. He’s in some sort of lab, which was dark, a light hanging from the ceiling. The Robot approaches. Robot: It awakens. John: You’re calling me an it? What do you want? Robot: Initiating destructive protocol. All attempts in world domination or destruction are prevented by John Smith. Suggested actions to take, eliminate it, or become it. John: Become? Robot: Let the cleansing begin. A ghost in the shape of a grim reaper comes out of the Robot, it deactivating. The ghost then flies into John’s mouth, him screaming in pain. He breathes fire, which hits the light as he squirms in the restraints. His body glows, as he transforms into Ditto, his body splitting. He splits into two, each having a restraint free. Ditto 1: Freedom! Ditto 2 looks at the restraint. Ditto 2: Well, almost. The light falls, setting fire to the area. Ditto 2 slips out of his restraints, and is caught in the fire. Ditto 2 screams in pain, as he’s hit by a falling pillar. Ditto 1: Hot! Hot, hot, hot! Ditto 1 slips out and takes off running, rolling on the ground, despite not being on fire. He keeps running, as the structure starts to break, Ditto splitting to dodge a piece of falling ceiling. Ditto 1 and 3 run out of the building, the two patting each other down as if on fire. The two look around, seeing they were at Los Soledad. Ditto 1: Los Soledad? Ditto 3: Makes sense for a crazy robot. I’ll miss the other us. Ditto 1: Yeah. Wait. If we’re here, and that robot’s inside, where’s Al-bee-do? Ditto 3: I think you mean, Al-bay-do. Ditto 1: Whatever! End Scene Dozens of Albedo clones are running along rooftops, Elektra and Julie on opposite rooftops giving chase. Elektra fires energy shots, while Ship morphs into his battle suit arm, allowing Julie to blast the clones. The clones jump, and Elektra land in a square, the Albedo clones surrounding them. Albedo 1: Predictable. Though considering you are women on a vendetta, I’m not too surprised. Elektra: Tell us where John is, or I’ll gut you like a harpy. Albedo: Doubtful. The Albedo clones glow, all turning into Echo Echo. Echo Echo then turns into Ultimate Echo Echo, as the sonic disks fire sonic blasts, deafening Elektra, Julie and Ship, the three covering their ears. Then, lightning strikes the sonic disks, stopping the attack and electrocuting Ultimate Echo Echo. Ultimate Echo Echo looks across from him, seeing Shocksquatch. Shocksquatch: You know a villain’s falling out of style when they let a robot have all the fun. What was with that guy anyway? Ultimate Echo Echo: He is extendable, as are you. Shocksquatch raises his hand, firing a blast of lightning. Ultimate Echo Echo’s sonic disks fly forward, firing sonic blasts to form as a shield. Shocksquatch jumps into the air, shooting lightning as he falls. Ultimate Echo Echo fires sonic blasts, which doesn’t stop his descent. Shocksquatch crashes down, blasting Ultimate Echo Echo with lightning. Ultimate Echo Echo turns into Ultimate ChamAlien, as he disappears. Shocksquatch looks around, when he twitches his foot. Shocksquatch thrusts his hands forward, catching Ultimate ChamAlien’s horn. Shocksquatch electrocutes Ultimate ChamAlien, it slipping free. Shocksquatch places his hands on the ground, lightning traveling down it, hitting Ultimate ChamAlien again. Ultimate ChamAlien glows, as he turns into Ultimate Albedo. Shocksquatch: Well that’s something different. I thought Ultimate Grey Matter looked different. Ultimate Albedo: That’s because you’re not a natural Galvan. Your Ultimate Galvan is different, just like my Ultimate Human would be different than yours, not like I’d want to do that. Shocksquatch: Eh, you’d be surprised. Shocksquatch sparks with lightning, as Ultimate Albedo fires a red energy beam from his third eye on his forehead. The energy beam hits Shocksquatch, reverting him and launching him down to the square below. Julie: John! (She runs over, helping John up.) John: Ugh. That hurt. Get back, Julie. (John glows and transforms, as Julie backs up.) Eye Guy: I see that I’ll have to pull out the big one! Elektra: Ugh. That was horrible. Eye Guy closes his eyes, as the big eye on his chest opens, almost detaching from his body as it charges an energy blast.. Ultimate Albedo fires his energy beam faster, hitting Eye Guy’s eye, an explosion occurring as Eye Guy reverts. Ultimate Albedo: I can do this all day, John. But I think it’ll be better to eliminate you now. John: (Panting) Well, maybe you’ll fall to a little Humungousaur! (John takes a battle stance.) Everyone stares, waiting for his transformation. Nothing happens. Elektra: Is this a joke?! Transform and kick his butt! John: What’s going on? Humungousaur! (Nothing happens.) Ultimate Albedo: Well. It looks like the Robot did something useful after all. John: Loss of transformation? How about, Lodestar! (Nothing happens. John sighs.) Grey Matter? John’s body glows, as he shrinks, turning into Grey Matter. Grey Matter: Uh, I was sorta kidding with this one. Ultimate Albedo fires his energy beam, Grey Matter running and dodging, the explosion wave from it launching him into the air. Grey Matter clings to the wall of a building, and starts climbing up. Grey Matter: How could my alien forms be deactivated? I transform by mana. Whatever that burning was that robot thing did somehow locked or removed them. Maybe it was the clone splitting! The other Ditto clone! Whoa! Grey Matter floats off the wall, caught in Ultimate Albedo’s telekinesis. Ultimate Albedo: It almost feels unfair to destroy such an insignificant creature. With my hyper-intelligence, I can plan all of your moves in advance, and prepare for any of them. And in your, current condition, you are no match against Ultimate power! Grey Matter: Come on! Wolf Bane! Shadow Lance! Buzzshock! Grey Matter turns into Buzzshock, who shocks Ultimate Albedo with electricity. Ultimate Albedo yells, as his telekinesis is broken, Buzzshock flying above him. Buzzshock: Again, a joke. Not a bad one, but still. Ultimate Albedo fires an energy beam, hitting Buzzshock. He absorbs it, and multiplies into several clones, surrounding Ultimate Albedo. The Buzzshock clones release sonic screams, Ultimate Albedo in pain and spiraling out of control. Ultimate Albedo: Ugh! Make it stop! Can’t cover ears! Ultimate Albedo drops as he transforms into Articguana, landing on the roof, firing his freeze ray. The Buzzshock clones dodge, shooting down electricity at him. Articguana glows, as he goes Ultimate. His size increases, as he dawns red armor. He has three growths growing off his chin, his lower teeth sticking out. Ice covers his back and shoulders, with red cannons sticking out of the ice. Buzzshock: Ultimate Articguana?! Ultimate Articguana: Too late. You lose! Ultimate Articguana fires freeze rays from the cannons on his back, the range expanded greatly, catching and freezing all the Buzzshocks in one icicle. The icicle crashes down into the ground, as Ultimate Articguana releases a mist from his mouth, disappearing in it. Buzzshock uses electricity to break free, as they all merge together and reverts. John: Gone. I don’t sense his mana anymore. Oof! Elektra slams her Proto-Tool into John’s back, causing him to jump forward. John: What was that for?! Elektra: For worrying us to death! (Elektra walks off.) John: Ah, (Rubbing his back.) She does care. End Scene The Proto-truk is parked at Los Soledad, outside the burnt down building. Elektra: This is where you were? John: Yeah. John spirals his arms, forming a tornado which carries away the debris. He finds the Robot, which was partially burnt, but looks unharmed. John: What did this thing do to me? John keeps searching, digging through the rest of the debris. Elektra: What are you looking for? John: If the Ditto clone was destroyed or if it survived. If it was destroyed, I don’t know why my powers would be canceled out. But I don’t sense him. Elektra: So, it’s dead? John: I guess. Characters *John Smith *Elektra *Julie Yamamoto *hip Villains *Albedo *Cleansing Ghost **Robot Armor Aliens By John *Sonic Boom (in flashback) *Ditto (first re-appearance) *Shocksquatch (first re-appearance) *Eye Guy (first re-appearance) *Grey Matter (first re-appearance) *Buzzshock (first re-appearance) By Albedo *Shadow Lance (flashback) (first re-appearance) *Echo Echo (first re-appearance) *Ultimate Echo Echo (first re-appearance) *Ultimate ChamAlien(first re-appearance) *Ultimate Albedo *Articguana (first re-appearance) *Ultimate Arctiguana(first appearance) Trivia *The main joke of this episode was characters mixing up Albedo's name. **This is to reflect the pronunciaton change from UAF to OV. *Ultimate Articguana is the first new alien introduced in John Smith 10: Omniverse. *Due to what happened with the Cleansing Ghost, John has lost some of his alien transformations. **The known aliens he doesn't have access to are Humungousaur, Lodestar, Wolf Bane, and Shadow Lance. *This episode is named after A Fistful of Brains. It was renamed due to the focus on clones. *The Robot is based off Azmuth's Robot suit. *It's revealed that Albedo's Ultimate form and Ultimate Grey Matter function differently due to it being Albedo's natural Ultimate form. **He even states that his Ultimate Human form would be different from John's. Category:Episodes Category:Episodes in John Smith 10 Category:John Smith 10: Albedo Arc Category:John Smith 10: Cleansing Arc